This invention relates to the decomposition of organic hydroperoxides with metal catalysts which provide desirably high reaction rates, to produce the corresponding alcohol. The catalysts employed according to the invention provide very high reaction rates at relatively low temperatures such as room temperature, in contrast to prior art catalysts which catalyze decomposition of organic hydroperoxides much more slowly and require elevated temperatures in order to achieve satisfactory reaction rates.